Alphas and an Elemental
by JadeAburame
Summary: Starts between the 3rd and 4rd episode; the Alpha group gets a new member and that member isn't an Alpha, but something else entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**Alphas and an Elemental**

**Chapter 1**

** "No, leave me alone!" Cameron watched a girl struggle with a man.**

** Cameron had left the subway station to get some coffee. He didn't expect to find a scene as he came out here.**

** "Come on, baby, give me another shot," the man seemed to be drunk.**

** "You men are all pigs," the girl slipped her golden blond hair into a ponytail, a disgusted look on her face. "And we've been friends sense I was ten. Ever sense you started drinking, you've been using me for your own gain."**

** "No I haven't, baby," the man insisted, he wore an over coat, covering his face. "And it's because we've known each other so long that we make a good couple."**

** Cameron swore he saw the girl's silver eyes turn red as she turned around faced the man. "Good couple? Whatever. I'm done dating pigs."**

** "Would stop calling me a pig?" The man reached for her the girls arm as she started to walk away. Cameron went to try and help, seeing the way the people were obviating them, he calculated how to go around them.**

** Cameron was ten feet away from them when the man let go of his hand so quick, as if he touched a something hot. "Go to Hades." The girl turned to Cameron, her eyes silver. "What do you want?"**

** "I was trying to help," Cameron said.**

** "We don't need help," the man in the over coat stepped next to the girl, "ain't that right, Andrea?**

** "I want nothing more to do with you Jason!" Andrea yelled at him, he seemed to move a few feet back without moving his feet. For a split second, Cameron thought she might be an Alpha, but then let it go when she looked at him. "I can take care of myself. Why don't you get back to your crime scene."**

_**What am I going to do?**_** I sighed, sitting down on my couch. **_**Jason was my longest and closest friend. I knew dating would ruin our friendship and I was right. Now I'm alone.**_

_** Ugh! It's entirely his father's fault. He's two years older than me. When he turned twenty-one, his father got him into drinking. Then thoughts came about us dating. That was three months ago… **_

_** I lost my job to. Jason and I shared the same job, working at a pizza shop. It was the only place I could work that wouldn't cause trouble. Jason had said that I had been stealing food. Me? The girl who never goes into the kitchen. But I got mad, the pizza spun off the tray. Jason made fun of me and we both lost our jobs.**_

_** Hades, I hate that man so much. I hate men all together. There all pigs. Just because Spirit makes me look amazingly beautiful, they all want me. Yes, they want me for sex. They can all go see Hades for all I care.**_

__**I sighed again. I got up to get some milk. Normally Jason would do this, sense I shouldn't be around food, but I have no choice. I just hope no one upsets me.**

** I should have known better then to hope. I grabbed my milk and a man stepped in front of my way. He was about six foot tall, built well and his black hair looked like something died in it.**

** "Hey there cutie, why don't you have a date with the hottest bachelor in town?"**

** "No thank you," I turned around, but he grabbed my arm. **_**Stay cool, Andrea.**_

** "Look, no one says no to me," the guy said.**

** "I just did," as I spoke, the milk in my hands exploded. **_**Oh great, I bet I got to pay for that.**_

** The guy let go of my hand, and like the idiot he is, he stepped forward into the milk. I turned to find him falling backwards. His head hit the corner of isle. He fell to the ground on his side. Blood gushed from his head.**

** Bent down, checking the vein at his neck. His heart was still bleeding and I could see his chest moving slowly. **_**Oh no, no. Idiot, I could get blamed for this.**_** I put my hand over his wound. I closed my eyes, concentrating on my center. **_**Heal this man's head.**_

** I opened my eyes to find the wound healed and the man was blinking. I stood and headed for the exit. I ran right into another guy. Well I didn't technically run into him. The hair between us stopped the collision. **_**Why do these guys keep popping up?**_

** "You, you healed that man," the guy said. He wasn't a guy. He was just a kid. His hair was brown a little long. His eyes seemed distance, but they were defiantly hazel brown.**

** "No I didn't," I blurted out.**

** "You did, I saw you," the boy seemed to stutter.**

** "He just hit his head and had some bleeding," I spoke quickly. I moved away from him, heading for the door once more.**

** "I'm serious," Gary insisted to his fellow co-workers. "She healed that man."**

** "Gary, you're not making any sense," Bill said.**

** "Calm down Bill," Rosen spoke in his calm voice. "Gary, what did this girl look like?"**

** "She had blond hair," Gary gestured toward his hair, "long blond hair. Almost white."**

** "Wait, did she have silver eyes?" Cameron asked.**

** "Have you seen this girl before, Cameron?" Rosen asked.**

** "She had silver eyes and was very beautiful," Gary got out slowly.**

** "Yes, that's her," Cameron said. "I think she might be an Alpha, especially from what Gary said."**

** "See," Gary said, "I told you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I sat in my back yard watching the flowers grow. I had a whole guardian of flowers. My hand twisted in the way I wanted the flowers to move. It relaxed me from what happened this morning. I had gone on a long walk, staying away from people. My emotions needed to be more controlled. I needed to see some kind of therapist. But who would believe what I could do. Even if I showed them, they could go running screaming. Hades knows, they could tell people.**

"**Your right guys," Rosen sighed, "she is most defiantly an Alpha."**

"**But how could she be able to do so much?" Nina asked.**

"**It's probably all connected to one thing," Rosen said, "Gary, why don't you go to her first. You two have talked before."**

"**So have I," Cameron injected.**

"**But I told Dr. Rosen about her," Gary spoke slowly.**

**I heard a stick break and stood. I looked over by the trees to find the kid from the store yesterday.**

"**Have you been following me?" I asked.**

"**I… No, you don't show up on cameras," He spoke confused and in a stuttering voice.**

**He began to continue about he didn't understand. **_**This boy means you no harm.**_** Spirit told me. **_**He will be a lot better companion for you then Jason.**_** I groaned internally, one at having to think about dating again and two for hearing Jason's name.**

**"Alright," I cut the boy off. "Where are we going?"**

** The boy blinked, "to Dr. Rosen's lab."**

** I froze.**_** They are going to tests on me. He told people about what I did. They believed him. I'm screwed.**_

** "I'm not going with you," I started to back away.**

** A man stepped besides the kid, I recognized him. He was the one who tried to help when I broke up with Jason. **_**Was he the one who told and had me tracked?**_** "We mean you no harm."**

** "I'm not going anywhere!" I shook my head, the wind started to pick up.**

** Two other men and a woman stepped besides the two. "Andrea," the elderly man spoke, "we are not here to hurt you. We are here to help you. My name is Dr. Rosen."**

_**Doctor? They did want to lock me away. **_**The wind picked up more. **_**Andrea, what did I just tell you?**_** Spirit spoke to me.**

** I blinked.**_** Trust the boy.**_** "You may speak, but I'm not going anywhere."**

** "Please, Andrea," the girl with straight brown hair and deep brown eyes spoke, "we know what you are."**

** Despite spirit's words, the wind picked up more at my panic.**

** "Is she doing this?" the guy with dark skin asked. **

** "I think she might," Rosen said, "she seems frightened. Nina."**

** Nina slowly started for me. "Don't…" I tried to warn.**

** "We are what you are," Nina said. **_**Andrea, do not look her in the eyes. **_**Spirit warned. I kept my eyes on her movements.**

** "None of you are like me," **_**Spirit would have told me. **_**"Now please leave before someone gets hurt."**

** "Andrea," something about her voice, made me look at her face. I heard spirit sigh,**_** I'll keep her out.**_** "Everything will be alright, just come with us."**

** "I told you, I'm not going anywhere," I said. **_**What was she able to do?**_

** "Rosen…" Nina started.**

** "I know, Nina, I know," Rosen said in a soothing voice. At that moment, I realized the dark skin man was not there.**

** I heard the footsteps to my right. I had been so concentrated on Nina; I hadn't been paying attention to the others. The man came out from behind my flowers. I waved my hand, making sure they didn't get crushed. Then I press my palm in front of the man and the wind came to him, stopping him in the air.**

** I used my other hand to bring up the earth to entrap their feet, making them in capable of moving. The only one I let loose was Gary.**

** "I want answers now." I stated. "Gary, please."**

** Gary looked at Rosen, who nodded. He walked slowly up to me, looking carefully at Nina as he passed. He paused, ten feet away from me. **

** "I'm not scared of you," Gary stuttered, but you could hear the truth.**

** "I don't want you to be," I looked at the dark skinned man, "I just don't trust your friends."**

** "Why me?" Gary asked.**

** "You wouldn't understand," I shook my head.**

** "Please let my friends go," Gary said, "they… they won't come near you."**

** "Promise?" I asked.**

** "Yes," Gary spoke confidently.**

** I let them go and I heard a sigh of relief from some of them.**

** "Now, tell me," I started, "who are you people?"**

** "We are Alphas," Gary said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

** It's been over a week sense the Alpha group came to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** It's been over a week sense the Alpha group came to me. My answer was that I would think about it. It sounded so lame, but I wasn't ready to join their team. Now I was ready to join their team.**

** I quietly walked into the office. I watched as everyone were surrounding a table. I came into the door way, stopping. They were badges.**

** "I still don't know what that means," Nina said.**

** "Your protect people," I said, causing silence and everyone to look at me. "Trying thinking of it like that."**

** "Andrea," Gary said.**

** "Sorry I'm late," I ran my hand through my hair, that I had curled this morning.**

** "No, no," Rosen said, coming toward me, "you came, that's what matters." He handed me one of the badges. **

** "I get one?" I was confused.**

** "Of course," Rosen said.**

** "But what if I had said no to coming here?" I asked.**

** "We had hope," Rosen said.**

** "Lots of hope," Gary smiled.**

** I smiled back. "Thanks."**

** "Gary, why don't you show our new friend to her office?" Rosen suggested.**

** "Yes, sir," Gary went around people.**

** "I can," Bill said.**

** "Oh please," Nina muttered.**

** Gary reached me, "it's this way." Gary pointed towards the right and I followed, "right across from my office."**

** "Look, Gary," I said as I followed him, "I grew up with only one friend. You guys are supposed to be my friend because I work here. I don't want that. I want to real friends, no faking."**

** "Me too," Gary nodded, not looking at me.**

** I placed my tulip that was in a pot on my desk, setting down my bag. "Dr. Rosen says that plants are nature and earth is like rocks." Gary stated.**

** "That is correct," I say.**

** "But you control the earth and yet you can control plants," you could hear the confusion in Gary's voice.**

** "I don't know what to tell you Gary," I shrugged, "I'd ask my parents or an earth or nature issuer, but I can't. Maybe it's because I'm a pure one. I don't know."**

** "It's strange," Gary agreed. He started for the door, "I'll be right over there."**

** "Alright," I smiled. "Oh, hey, Gary."**

** He turned around, "it was nice meeting you." **

** He smiled, "it was nice meeting you too."**

** I took out my laptop and sat down. I found nothing new on any website, so I just turned on my music and sat back. My next fascination became Gary moving his hands. It was amazing to see hands move like that. I hadn't seen it sense I came to this planet.**

** My vision got cut off when Rosen stepped through the door. I blinked, bringing thoughts to here and now.**

** Rosen looked back and forth between me and Gary. There was a small knowing smile that made me nervous. "There has been an insolent that I need Rachael for. I asked her for her permission about you coming with so you can get some experience. She agreed to it."**

** "Oh," was all I could say.**

** "Would you like to come?" Rosen asked.**


End file.
